One Morning, Two schools, Many Cracks
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A stupid SanaAto fic. It was just a simple morning practice in Hyotei and Rikkai with talks involving recent economic recession, teen pregnancy, and desperate housewives among other things. Crazy? No, it's perfectly normal...


Title: One Morning, Two Schools, Many Cracks

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: SanaAto

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know… anything good with a word of 'not' attached… yeah…

Warning: urmh… OOC… and rambling, and OOC… and a little bit pointless, and OOC… and …have we mentioned OOC…?

When Oshitari Yuushi found Atobe Keigo massaging his temple one morning, he could only guess that the boy had a severe headache. It seemed to happen frequently during these recent times. Maybe club activities and Atobe's own personal activities (ahem) had finally got their toll on that somewhat lithe body of his captain.

"Headache?" he greeted his friend slash captain slash ex-boyfriend gently.

Atobe only grunted and his fingers pressed harder on that spot above his eyebrows. He watched in mild concern as Atobe pursed his lips tighter and it was then he saw how pale the other looked in his eyes.

"Maybe you should consider not practicing this morning," he said. "You looked horrible."

"I'm fine!" Atobe snapped, and - as if to put more emphasis on his words - reached for his racket that lay forgotten on the bench beside him. But before his hand could touch the said object, he stopped abruptly and there was nothing that could prepare Oshitari from what happened next.

"Atobe!" he screamed as the proud captain of Hyoutei started throwing up on his feet - mostly because of disgust more than concern, though. His scream got the - unnecessary - attentions from their other team mates and before long all of the Hyoutei regulars had gathered around them.

"Eww… nasty…" Gakuto said as he watched the puddle of Atobe's half-digested breakfast.

"Then don't look!" Shishido snapped as he got his hand encircled his friend slash captain slash ex-boyfriend's waist. "C'mon, Atobe, you need to sit down…"

And that was how all of the Hyoutei regulars found themselves seated around Atobe, morning practice and all were entirely forgotten. After all, it was not their everyday menu to see their proud and arrogant captain crumbled and looked so weak like that. Good opportunities should never be missed, shouldn't they?

"Are you okay, Atobe?" Jiroh, fully awake, asked his friend slash captain slash ex-boyfriend worriedly.

Atobe sunk his face to his palms, biting his lips as the nausea had still yet to pass. His normally strong hands were trembling and those lips which always showed his infamous trademark smirk now looked almost white.

"I'm fine… just a little headache and… and… excuse me…"

Oshitari winced as once again Atobe threw up on his shoes like it was the most comfortable place on earth to throw up on. Well, at least that time he had his warning. But seeing that he became aware of how serious the situation might turn out to be.

"Oh dear…" he said as he patted Atobe's back reassuringly. "We have to do something about this…"

"My mouth feels bad…" Atobe said hoarsely as he calmly rested his head on Oshitari's shoulder, eyes closed.

"I have candies," Ohtori, the most-likely only person amongst them that could still think rationally, said. "Do you want them?"

Atobe cracked his eyes open, "Any lemon-flavoured one?"

"Lemon?" Gakuto piped up, more aggravated than usual because it was his boyfriend's shoulder that Atobe used as his pillow. "I thought you hate something sour like that…"

"I want that flavour now, is there any problem with that?" Atobe threw his very sharp glare toward Gakuto. Hearing that statement, seeing that glare, all of the regulars of Hyoutei tennis club shared a somewhat awkward glance. A heavy silence settled in and was broken by Oshitari's voice when he said softly to Atobe.

"Atobe…" he said in a very serious tone. "Are you pregnant?"

Meanwhile in Rikkaidai, one Sanada Genichiroh frowned upon seeing his team members doing their morning practices. It was a usual sight but somehow he sensed some foreboding aura that he couldn't shake off. He knew he should not feel that worried though, after all that day seemed so fine, the sky held no sign of any cloud, Kirihara was for once not (yet) involved in any trouble, Yukimura had been back from the hospital, Atobe was running like crazy to his direction…

Wait…

"Kei?" was the only word he could say before Atobe Keigo, his rival slash boyfriend, straddled his waist with a homicidal glint in his eyes. The impact left them both crumpled in an unceremonious heap on the ground and Sanada could only stare in fear and dread as Atobe sat on his hips and circled his hands on his neck.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll KILL YOU …" Atobe said maniacally as he managed to choke Sanada. "You idiot, good for nothing BASTARD… How DARE you… DIE you… you RAPIST, PERVERT, IDIOT…"

Sanada's face was almost blue when his team mates managed to pull the much enraged Arobe Keigo from him. Still shocked, he stood up, massaging his neck as he watched Atobe still kicking and struggling in Yagyuu's hold. A rushed voice came to his hearing as the rest of his team as well as those of Hyoutei approached.

"What happened here?" Yukimura asked as his eyes took the scene unfolded before him.

"Sorry for interrupting Yukimura-san, but this Atobe here said he could not wait…" Oshitari bowed slightly to Yukimura.

"Could not wait to what?" Yukimura asked again. Sanada still stared in confusion. Atobe still screamed words like 'die' and 'kill'. Yagyuu still tried his very best to hold that aggravated boy down. The rest of the Rikkai's regular seemed curious and the rest of Hyoutei's regular had a somewhat devilish smirk on their faces, including Kabaji and Ohtori.

"Could not wait to KILL that BASTARD over THERE!" Atobe answered as he kicked to Sanada'a direction. Seeing that his vice-captain's life was in danger, Yagyuu automatically tightened his hold around Atobe's mid-section. That act resulted a collected gasp from the Hyoutei's regular.

"Watch out or you'll hurt the baby!" all of the Hyoutei's regulars screamed out in unison.

The silence that followed was priceless. In his shock, Yagyuu released his hold on Atobe who, strangely, did not automatically resume his action of trying to kill Sanada. Each of the people took partaking in the scene had their mind processing those words. One by one, there could be heard surprised gasps and whisperings as they came to understanding of what might be happening. And Sanada himself just stared wide-eyed at Atobe with his mouth agape. He blinked once, twice, thrice…

Before he could blink for the fourth time, he collapsed to the ground.

Sanada was drifting in the darkness. He felt like he had something important that he could not remember but in the same time he felt like it was best if he never remembered it.

"…Is he dead?"

"No way…"

Those voices, Sanada groaned in his head. Could they not just shut up? They made his head aches. And who said he died, Sanada thought, when he woke up, they would be the ones dead. But… the problem was he did not know how to wake up…

"Ne, if Sanada died, can I be the vice-captain?"

"If Sanada died, can I eat his portion of dessert for today's lunch?"

He really had some crazy team mates, Sanada pondered. What kind of friend would think about eating dessert during times like that, anyway? Maybe he should wake up… but how? And actually, he thought, it was not so bad being unconscious like that. He did not have to issue practice, deal with his irrational team mates, and cope up with those constant migraines…

"If Sanada died, can I take his locker?"

Yeah, indeed staying in the darkness was…

"If Sanada died, can I take Atobe for myself?"

…definitely not good!!!

With a start he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of all of his team mates staring down back at him. He groaned and the scent of antiseptic attacked his nose. Why was he in an infirmary, anyway, he thought. His mind replayed the accident happened earlier that morning and he seemed to remember something about Atobe and Hyoutei and baby…

Oh God…

Grabbing the closest thing to him, which happened to be Yanagi's arm, Sanada screeched, "Where the hell is Keigo?"

"Are you asking about hell or Atobe?" Yanagi asked calmly. "Because I could not say for sure where hell is exactly but I know Atobe is outside…"

Sanada decided to ignore any word he heard before the phrase 'Atobe is outside' and readied himself to jump out from his bed and made a dash to his waiting boyfriend. But a fierce grip on his shoulder prevented his deed. Turning his face, he met the sight of his captain, Yukimura Seiichi, staring at him with such seriousness behind those gentle eyes.

"Before you go, we have to talk," Yukimura said sharply. "Really, Genichiroh, I never once think of you as this reckless. I thought you were a responsible adult. How could you do things like this?"

"But…" Sanada tried to defend himself, yet he was cut short by his other team mates.

"Who might guess that amongst us all, the stern and stoic Sanada Genichiroh will be the one caught up in this kind of matter," Niou snickered.

"Your life and career will be ruined."

"And how about Atobe? Don't you ever think how bad it will be for him?"

"The school and the club won't stand still watching if the news reached them."

"And how about your future? His future? You ruined yourself and in your fall you also take someone very precious to you. Don't you have any shame in you?!"

Sanada felt like digging a hole and just hiding there for the rest of his life. He just could not stand being there with those accusations directed at him though he knew he deserved them. He had failed them all. He had failed himself. And Keigo, ah, his Keigo, he could not help but feeling sorry toward him. How could he possibly do something so horrible to the one he loved the most?

"Are you still listening?!" Yukimura slammed a fist to the desk on the side of his bed, startling him to a great extent in the process.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"Good, so you know now what might happen if you do things recklessly…" his captain smiled sweetly at him.

"What might… so you mean it's not really happening?" Sanada blinked in innocence.

Several sounds of bodies hitting ground could be heard following that statement. Sanada could only stare in his usual stoic expression at how his friends literally fell from their seat at hearing his words.

"Really…" Kirihara sighed. "Considering your relationship with Atobe, I'm sure as hell you know for certain that he's male…"

"Yes, so?"

"Well duh, male cannot get pregnant, right?"

"Ah…" Sanada exclaimed in a relieved tone. "Right…"

Marui watched Sanada as if he was some kind of exotic animal before whispering softly to Jackal, "I think he should check his logic…"

"But wait…" Sanada said. "If he's not… then why he is…"

"Just very severe stomach flu," Yukimura said to him. "The school's nurse has checked on him. He'll be fine after some days of rest… and you too seem like in need of a good rest, you sure have a great shock today. They say you can take your time resting in the infirmary until you feel better. Do you want me to call Atobe here?"

"Ah… yes, thank you very much… but… wait," he suddenly realized something. "Aren't you all supposed to be in class right now?"

"We skip," Niou said curtly.

"After all, how could we sit still during our lessons while we know our precious vice-captain is sick in the infirmary?" Kirihara continued. "Or maybe we just want to get some great gossip piece…"

Seeing and hearing how his team mates enjoying themselves making fun of him, Sanada wondered if maybe he had never had the authorities over them from the very start. It was almost unfair how some people like Yukimura could control people around him by just a wink of his eyes. He could never do that. Even he did not have the authority to his own boyfriend who, by the way, was currently walking through the door toward him.

Sanada watched in a little fear as Atobe Keigo closed the door behind him after he entered the room. His team mates were all outside now and he was left alone with a guy who had tried to choke him to death barely three hours ago.

He gulped and tried to comfort himself that it was okay to be afraid… after all, he almost got himself killed that day in the hands of that boy, right?

The bed creak as Atobe sat there. Their eyes met and any idea of sappy conversations died suddenly in Sanada's head when he felt, rather than saw, Atobe slapping his cheek with a loud smack.

"What the…"

"Do not…" Atobe cut him halfway. "…try to say anything, you bastard…"

"But I didn't do anything, why must you hit me?" Sanada reasoned. "You're the one who choked me earlier."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?" Atobe snapped.

"Yours!" Sanada snapped back. "You're the one too stupid to think that I might impregnate you."

"Oh, and I believe I have every right to think so because need I remind you that you are the one been doing me days and night!"

"And here I thought that you're smart enough to at least understand that male like you could not get pregnant no matter how oversexed they are."

"So much from someone who collapsed just after hearing the mere suggestion that this oversexed male might be pregnant!"

"Kei…" Sanada said, suddenly exhausted by their banters. "Just shut up!"

"You dare to order me around, you…"

Any words that might escape Atobe's lips disappeared as Sanada held him close to him. Really, Sanada thought, having a boyfriend like Atobe Keigo surely had shortened his lifespan by at least ten years. It was not yet noon and just see how much trouble he had already gotten into thanks to that arrogant someone whom he called as his boyfriend.

"Genichiroh…" Atobe said softly against his chest.

"Hm?" he asked lazily because cuddling Atobe always felt nice that he even considered to go back to sleep holding the other like that.

"You have to release me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to throw up!"

As soon as he heard those words, Sanada released his hold and watched in concern as Atobe - again- retched and tried to expel anything that might still linger in his system. His boyfriend looked so pitiful like that and Sanada could only pat his back reassuringly. He never liked to see people in pain, especially if the people in question were his loved ones.

"Better now?" he asked after Atobe seemed to have finished.

"No," Atobe said shortly, looking at the mess he had created on the infirmary floor. "I ruined the floor."

"They'll take care of that. Here…" he offered Atobe some sheets of tissues he grabbed from the table beside his bed. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh please, you are the one who collapsed," Atobe said yet he took Sanada's offers and wiped his mouth. Afterward he just snuggled to Sanada's shoulder and chuckled. "We really made a scene, did we not?"

"Indeed," Sanada said as he smoothed Atobe's hair, smiling. "My team mates will never let me live a day without reminding me of what happened this morning."

"Well, at least you only fainted," Atobe said. "All of my club members, those 200 people all, heard this morning that their almighty captain Atobe Keigo had been raped and ended up being pregnant."

"But you can tell them that it's not true while I sure as hell could never deny the fact that I fainted this morning."

"Luckily, it is not true."

"It will be a total mess otherwise though," Sanada mused. "School and tennis aside, Yukimura will surely force me to marry you."

"Oshitari had asked to be our child's godfather," Atobe said.

"My team mates will laugh like crazy seeing my predicament."

"I think mine will do the same…"

"And my parents will kick me out of the house."

"And mine will disown me."

"And then I will dropped out of school, end up working as workforce in some kind of small factory, drunk almost every night mourning my future."

"And I will be a desperate housewife trapped in a small, cramped, run-down apartment with screaming kids and unpaid bills…"

They both looked at each other and chuckled at the same time. Sanada took the sign that Atobe's mood was better to kiss his forehead. Maybe all of that craziness of the day had ended and now he could finally have his peace.

"But I still love you nonetheless you know?" he said.

"Aww, how sweet," Atobe said in his mock sneer yet he could see that he was smiling. He smiled back and all the thoughts of that morning incident were forgotten.

Outside, Yukimura smiled serenely as he watched the scene inside the infirmary room from the crack on the door.

"Well, finally they settled it," Oshitari's voice suddenly came to him.

"Yes, and now I'm content," he said. "Now I can really release Genichiroh to live his own life."

"It's amazing how fast they grow up, ne?" Oshitari said with a sigh.

"I still think of them as children sometimes," he smiled.

"But why do I feel somewhat not wanting to give Atobe away?"

"It's natural. Every parent will feel so when they release their children to start their own family."

"But Yukimura-san," Oshitari said. "I'm not Atobe's parents and you're not Sanada's either."

Yukimura seemed to think for a while, then with a disarming smile that might make a saint fall into temptation he said, "If I say you are, then you are. What I say is nothing but truth, right?"

And Oshitari fell silent at that. It was hopeless to fight against a supreme being like Yukimura Seiichi after all.

- the end -

(A/N: well… we have said that it's stew-pidd! But review sounds nice so how about giving us some, ne??)


End file.
